


ПОТАНЦУЙ со мной

by Laurielove



Category: Vicbourne - Fandom, Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical Liberty Taking, Near Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vicbourne
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove
Summary: Действие происходит в районе 2 - 3 эпизода (но без или, по крайней мере, до каких-либо грачей). Дается (отложенный) бал в честь дня рождения королевы. Лорд Мельбурн, похоже, не склонен к танцам. Однако это совсем не подходит Виктории.Краткий момент потворства Vicbourne(Русский перевод от Newsrebel. Спасибо!)





	ПОТАНЦУЙ со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004937) by [Laurielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove). 



> Это все гипотетическое «что если». Мы все знаем, что Виктория обожала Алберта. Мы все знаем, что Мельбурн не выглядел как Руфус Сьюэлл. 
> 
> Но ... что если ...?
> 
> Я не собираюсь менять историю, но могу немного развлечься.
> 
> Все это создано строго в пределах сериала «Виктория». Виктория выглядит и ведет себя как Дженна Коулман, и Лорд Мельбурн выглядит и ведет себя как Руфус Сьюэлл, и время может остановиться на мгновение и дать нам всем миг потакания слабостям. Все это происходит в районе 2-3 эпизодов, и развитие событий в эпизоде 3 может и, вроде как, не совсем клеится с этим, но не важно.  
> Как то так. Это происходит вскоре после дня рождения Виктории. Дается бал. И премьер-министр присутствует, естественно..

Она  была совершенно не в настроении для еще одного бала. Этот был отложен после инцидента на ее дне рождения – того самого инцидента с грызунами. И когда наконец-то момент настал, она потеряла всякий энтузиазм. Когда начались танцы, она воздержалась от участия. К счастью, на этот раз тут не было великих князей из России, которым надо потакать. 

                                              
Виктория неторопливыми шагами обходила зал, пока не нашла единственного человека, которого она действительно хотела видеть. Он стоял, казалось, умиротворенно отстранившись от происходящего, хотя и вступал в краткие разговоры с любым, кто к нему обращался. Она заметила, как его улыбка, всегда наготове, и легкость в общении располагали к себе всех и каждого.

                                        

Она подошла к нему тихо, почти незаметно, и продолжила наблюдать за танцами вместе с ним. «Я так и не поблагодарила вас, Лорд М», - наконец промолвила она.

   
«За что, Ваше величество?»

 

«За подарок на мой день рождения».

 

Она почувствовала, как он на мгновение повернул голову в ее сторону, но непоколебимо не перевела свой взгляд на него. «Он вам понравился?» - продолжил он. 

  
«Я не уверена».  Только затем она слегка повернулась, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону. Она разглядывала его пристально, пытаясь понять, удалось ли ей обезоружить его. Уголок его рта слегка приподнялся, но он не выказал никаких других эмоций. «Какого черта мне с ним делать?»  

  
«Я полагаю, вам надо смотреть в него, мэм».  

 

«На звезды?»

 

«Да».

 

Она парировала: «Мне казалось, вы, как никто другой, Лорд М, должны знать, что у меня более чем достаточно дел, за которыми надо присматривать на земле, и без обращения моего внимания к небесам».   

 

Его ухмылка стала шире. «Ну, тогда...»

 

«Ну, тогда что?»

 

Он наконец-то полностью повернулся, приковав к ней свой взгляд так, что у нее перехватило дыхание. «Тогда используйте его, как считаете нужным, мэм. Но используйте с умом, что, я не сомневаюсь, вы и сделаете».

 

Она окинула его оценивающим взглядом. Он так мало выдавал себя в своих выражениях, но она ни разу не видела и тени обмана на его лице, которое сейчас выглядело красивей, чем она могла вспомнить. «Почему вы так верите в меня, когда все кругом вас не верят?» - спросила она. 

  
Его рот слегка искривился. «Вы не давали мне повода усомниться в вас, Ваше величество».  

  
Она позволила себе приподнять бровь поддразнивая: «До сих пор».

  
Он улыбнулся ей в ответ. «До сих пор».

 

Виктория вновь обратила взор к залу. Многие из присутствующих смотрели на них, наклоняясь друг к другу и переговариваясь, без сомнения обсуждая характер их беседы. Она проигнорировала это. Она так любила время, проведенное с ним, что не хотела, чтобы оно заканчивалось.

  
«Я рада, что вы здесь сегодня. Мне вас не хватало на праздновании моего дня рождения. Возможно, если бы вы были там, вы могли бы предотвратить мою, по всей видимости, «истеричную» реакцию на ту крысу, выпрыгнувшею из моего торта». 

  
«Я сомневаюсь, что вы были истеричны». 

  
«Нет... Но я кричала. Это была очень большая крыса».

 

«Тем не менее, я не вижу, как я мог бы предотвратить такую реакцию, мэм».

  
«Ну, если бы вы были там, я бы не заметила крысу!»

  
 «С чего бы?» 

  
«Потому что я смотрела бы только на вас!»   
  
Она громко рассмеялась, совсем  забывшись, но затем, почти немедленно осознала, что сказала. Виктория застыла с широко раскрытыми глазами, прикованными к его лицу. Она ожидала, что он сразу же отведет взгляд, но на этот раз он этого не сделал, и на этот раз ее дыхание остановилось полностью.

 

Она замялась, пытаясь объяснить: «Я хотела сказать... все остальные были такими скучными и безжизненными и... и у меня не было желания говорить с ними... А нам так нравятся наши беседы, разве нет?»

 

Он опять улыбнулся, но промолчал. Она тоже умолкла. Он стоял такой высокий рядом с ней, и ее сердце билось все чаще и громче. Она чувствовала себя тепло не по погоде и настолько возбужденной, что боялась не устоять на месте.  

 

«Потанцуйте со мной», - сказала она. 

  
«Это было бы неблагоразумно». 

 

Она настаивала: «Потанцуйте со мной, Лорд М».

 

«Нет, мэм».

 

«Почему нет?» - ее тон выдавал обиду. 

 

«Нам не следовало бы даже беседовать так, как сейчас». 

 

Уравновешенный тон его голоса приводил ее в бешенство, ведь она была так нетерпелива. «Вы мой премьер министр!  Я могу советоваться с вами, когда пожелаю!»

  
«Это светский раут, мэм. Я осмелюсь сказать, что очень немногие из присутствующих верят, что нашу беседу сейчас можно считать совещанием. И они вспоминают ваше последнее публичное проявление употребления шампанского... как и я».

  
«Тогда я танцевала с вами».

  
«Да».

«И я хочу танцевать с вами снова», - настаивала она.

  
«Я сожалею, Ваше величество, что в данном случае не могу этого сделать».

   
«Почему нет? Вы мне не доверяете?»

  
«Дело не в том, что я не доверял бы вам... Скорее в том, что я не доверяю сам себе».    

 

Она застыла при этих словах. Его внезапно расширившиеся глаза и порозовевшие щеки выдали ей, что он слишком поздно понял, что сказал. На мгновение они оба застыли неподвижно, не в состоянии отвести взгляд.  Когда он смотрел ей прямо в глаза (редкий случай), казалось, что весь остальной мир исчезает. Но затем с навязчивым высокомерием появилась ее мать. 

  
«Дрина. Ты должна общаться со двором. Твое поведение сегодня абсолютно невыносимо. Лорд Мельбурн... моя дочь должна уделить внимание ее подданным. Вы еще не танцевали со мной. Я свободна для следующего танца». 

  
Он наклонил голову, и Виктория заметила, что румянец все еще играет на его щеках. Он вежливо улыбнулся ее матери.

  
«Простите меня, Ваше высочество, но я боюсь, что мне пора удалиться ко сну. Завтра у меня очень важная встреча с французским послом, к которой я должен подготовиться. Доброго вечера, -  он повернулся и поклонился Виктории.  - Ваше величество».

 

И с этим он удалился. Она смотрела, как он уходит, все еще потрясенная их беседой. 

  
Ее мать продолжала жужжать. «Дрина, герцог Кембриджский хочет танцевать, а ты все прилипаешь к стенке как ослабевший щенок. Тебе и в правду так надо подхалимничать перед этим человеком?»

 

«Подхалимничать? Вы ничего не поминаете, да? Мама, если бы у меня не было Лорда М, у меня не было бы никого! Он единственный, кто слушает, единственный кто даже пытаться говорить со мной не покровительственно и не  льстиво. Я так устала, мама! Я так устала от всех остальных. Оставьте меня».

 

Она бросила ядовитый взгляд в сторону матери и кинулась прочь, игнорируя головы, поворачивающиеся в ее сторону, когда она проносилась мимо.  Устремившись дальше по коридору, она догнала Мельбурна до того, как он успел покинуть замок. 

  
«Куда вы собрались?» - она громко окликнула его, задыхаясь от пробежки в корсете. 

  
Он остановился и неохотно повернулся, его глаза были опущены, а плечи напряжены. «Я уже говорил вам, мэм. Мне следует удалиться».

 

«Следует, но вы должны остаться». 

  
«У меня есть другие дела, требующие моего внимания».

 

«Дела более важные, чем я?» 

 

Он вздохнул. «Ваше величество... вы наслаждаетесь вечером разговоров и танцев. Мы не вовлечены в дела государственной важности в этот час, поэтому я надеюсь, что вы посчитаете разумным для меня заняться другими обязанностями».

  
«Какими другими обязанностями? - она заметила, как ее голос становится резким.  - И я хочу знать, почему именно вы отказались танцевать со мной!»

  
Он сделал шаг в ее сторону и протянул успокаивающую руку. «Вам не стоит огорчаться». 

  
«Я не огорчена!» - практически закричала она.

  
Он тревожно осмотрел коридор, надеясь, что их никто не видел, и затем взял ее под локоть и повел в пустую комнату. Любого другого мужчину она бы строго отчитала за то, что он посмел прикоснуться к королеве, но ее кожа вспыхнула при первом же прикосновении его пальцев. Она позволила ему вести себя, и наслаждалась этим.

  
Он закрыл двери, чтобы ее голос не услышали, затем повернулся к ней, черты его лица были разглажены, рот напряжен.  «Мэм, вы знаете, что некоторые подвергают сомнению характер наших отношений. Мы не должны подливать масло в их огонь».

  
«И что именно они говорят?»

  
«Что вы... что мы...  что у нас более близкие отношения, чем следует». 

  
«Близкие? Правда?» 

  
«Довольно глупо даже покидать бал одновременно», - расстроено произнес он полушепотом.

  
«Почему? Это важная беседа, и как вы говорили, неблагоразумно позволять людям видеть нас вместе, если они распространяют необоснованные слухи. Я желаю беседовать наедине».    
  
«Как я уже говорил, мэм, я удаляюсь».

  
«Нет, вы этого не сделаете».

  
«И почему нет?»

  
«Потому что я... потому что я приказываю вам».   
Она никогда не использовала свое королевское преимущество с ним, но почему бы и нет? Она подняла голову и пыталась держаться так величественно, как она только могла. 

  
Он окинул ее оценивающим взглядом, расслабляясь в легкой ухмылке, затем сделал шаг ей навстречу и развел руки, пародируя поражение. «Если так, то я... в вашем расположении».

  
«Правда?» 

  
«Ну как же, конечно. Я не в силах отказать вам».  
  
«Почему... почему вы не в силах отказать мне?»

  
Она смотрела на него, делая шаг ближе, разглядывая его лицо. Он сказал, что не может отказать ей. Он нуждался в ней так же, как она нуждалась в нем.    
  
«Потому что вы королева, естественно».

  
«И причина лишь в этом?» - с сомнением осведомилась она.    
  
Он снова посмотрел на нее. Ее глаза, направленные на него, блестели, а ее улыбка трепетала. Их пристальные взоры был прикован друг к другу.

  
«Какие еще причины здесь могут быть?» - сказал он. 

  
«Если бы я не была вашей королевой... вы бы все равно ушли?»   
  
«Если бы вы не были моей королевой, ни вы, ни я, не стояли бы здесь сейчас».

  
«Но давайте сделаем вид, представим... если бы я была просто одной леди, и вы были бы просто одним мужчиной...  и мы могли бы свободно танцевать и беседовать, и делать все, что нам пожелается... вы бы все равно ушли?»

  
Его брови слегка нахмурились, но он не спускал глаз с ее лица. «Нет».

  
«Вы можете представить что... только на данный миг... что я просто леди и вы просто мужчина? И потанцуете со мной?»

  
«Здесь?»  
  
«Да. Здесь, сейчас. В этой комнате».   
  
Его смущение, казалось, отступает, превращаясь в одобрение, и затем в предвкушение, когда он наконец одарил ее одной из своих едва уловимых, но заверяющих улыбок. «Хорошо. Только один раз».

  
«Только один раз», - повторила она, ее сердце отчаянно билось. 

  
Он подошел к ней и медленно положил руку на ее талию. Даже через слои  одежды она могла чувствовать жар и силу. Ее дыхание перехватило, когда она положила свою легкую ладонь на его плечо и протянула другую руку в сторону. Его пальцы держали ее, и вместо того чтобы просто позволить ей найти опору, он сжал ее ладонь в своей руке, как бы заявляя свои права на нее, меняясь ролями. Она упивалась этим.

 

Она не могла себе представить, что возможно желать или нуждаться в ком-нибудь другом. С ним ничто, никто больше не имел значения. Она могла бы справиться с ними со всеми, с сэром Джоном Конроем, Камберлендом, со своей матерью. 

 

«У нас нет музыки», - сказал он.

  
«Я слышу ее», - ответила она.   
  
Он нежно улыбнулся. «Где?»

  
«В голове. Во всей моей сути. Разве вы не слышите ее тоже?».  

  
Он кивнул. И затем с естественной легкостью, которая ее поражала, он начал двигаться.

  
Она хотела всего, что этот мужчина мог ей дать. Она нуждалась во всем, что он мог ей дать, в этом она была уверена. Если бы они могли остаться вот так вместе, она была бы счастлива навсегда. Она улыбнулась ему, ни на миг не отрывая своего взгляда от его глаз. Ее радость, казалось, передалась ему, и его улыбка стала шире. Ее эйфория не могла сравниться ни с чем другим до сих пор. Их тела двигались так безупречно. Их руки сжаты не слишком крепко, не слишком расслабленно, не неуклюже. Их ноги двигались с безукоризненной синхронностью, и когда они соприкасались, ее это волновало. Она могла продолжать так вечно, двигаясь и поворачиваясь, когда он держит ее.

  
Они двигались по комнате, ни разу не споткнувшись, не сбившись, как будто их вела невидимая сила. Она осмелилась придвинуться чуть ближе к нему, желая то тепло, что он давал ей, ту крепкую уверенность, и была награждена, когда он не отстранился, и даже усилил захват на ее спине, привлекая ее еще ближе.    

  
Она не имела представления, как долго они танцевали. Это могли быть всего лишь минуты или часы. Время не имело значения. Но, в конце концов, он замедлил темп, и, в конце концов, остановился. Но не отстранился от нее.  Он оставался там, его дыхание глубокое и быстрое, отчасти из-за физического усилия, но она подозревала, что не только из-за этого, так как ее дыхание было прерывистым по той же самой причине. Их руки опустились, но затем нашли друг друга снова. Он держал ее руки нежно, и его большие пальцы гладили изысканные линии ее ладоней.    

  
«На данный момент ... Я совершенно счастлива», - сказала она шепотом. Он ничего не ответил. Она спросила: «Вы счастливы?»     

  
Он колебался совсем недолго, прежде чем ответить: «Счастлив».

«Вы раннее сказали мне, что не доверяете себе».    


Он опять не ответил, но оставался так близко, что они могли передавать свои мысли друг другу лишь нежным шепотом своего дыхания. 

 

«Возможно, я не требую, чтобы вы доверяли себе», - продолжила она. 

  
«Вы должны бы, Ваше величество». 

  
Она на миг закрыла глаза. «Не зовите меня так». 

  
«Я обязан».  

  
«Тогда я освобождаю вас от вашей обязанности». 

  
Он улыбнулся, и его глаза смягчились, метнувшись к ее лицу. «Как тогда мне следует вас называть?» 

  
«Зовите меня Виктория. Я хочу этого. Я хочу, чтобы вы меня так звали».

  
«Я..., - он остановился, - мэм...»    
  
«Нет. Виктория. Пожалуйста. Скажи это».    
  
Она ждала, выжидающе не спускала с него глаз.  
  
Он посмотрел на нее и прошептал, почти неслышно: «Виктория...»    
  
Она растворилась в счастье. Как прекрасно было слышать свое имя, слетающее с его уст.  «Скажи это снова», - попросила она, прислоняясь еще ближе к нему.   
  
«Виктория».    
  
«Мне это нравится».

 

«Виктория...»  
  
«Видишь... это не так уж и сложно, разве нет?»    
  
Он покачал головой со слабой улыбкой. «Нет».   
  
Его глаза оставались прикованными к ней. Какое-то время они стояли,  умиротворенные их близостью и их молчанием.  
  
«О чем ты думаешь?» - наконец спросила она.    
  
«Я думаю, какое ты необыкновенное и трепетное создание».   
  
«Это хорошо?»

 

«Я думаю – да». 

  
Она разглядывала его лицо, искренность отпечаталась на ее собственном. «Ты учишь меня так многому. Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня всему, всему, что я должна знать, всему, кем я должна быть».    
  
«Я стараюсь».   
  
«Этого не достаточно. Я должна знать все, что можно. Все что должна знать женщина».   
  
Если бы кто-нибудь захотел нарисовать силуэт их двоих, стоящих здесь вместе - только они вдвоем, наедине - то он не нашел бы и просвета между ними. Они были так близко, едва расступившись после танца. Ее крохотная фигура практически опиралась на него. В комнате было темно, их глаза – самые яркие точки света. Она могла притвориться, что никого больше не существует. Только они. 

  
«Я не могу этого сделать», - пробормотал он, но его глаза не оторвались от ее лица, и он все еще не сдвинулся с места. Она могла чувствовать его запах, сильнее, чем когда-либо, этот глубокий запах сандала, который танцевал вокруг ее ощущений. Ее дыхание вернулось, но было быстрым и причиняло боль. Ощущение глубоко внутри нее было болью, и все же так далеко от боли, насколько это возможно. Она чувствовала, что единственный способ избавиться от этого (если это было то, чего она хотела),  был связан с ним. 

 

«Да. Сделай это. Научи меня». Она сжала его пальцы сильнее и почувствовала, как он в ответ сжимает ее ладонь. Ее сердце замерло в изумлении. Не сводя взгляда с его глаз, она пробормотала: «Поцелуй меня».

  
Его брови нахмурились, но его пальцы не переставали сжимать ее руку. «Я твой премьер министр». 

  
«Мне нет дела до этого. Это не имеет значения. Ничто не имеет значения. Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... Я хочу этого, я так хочу тебя». Он все еще выглядел смущенным, как будто разрываясь между раем и адом.  «Разве ты не хочешь этого так же?»

  
«Ты не должна меня спрашивать об этом».  
  
«Я спрошу не как королева, а как женщина, как женщина, которая обожает тебя, как женщина, которая хочет познать жизнь. Вильям... ты хочешь поцеловать меня?»  

  
Он крепко зажмурил глаза, его губы сжались, но затем он отрыл глаза и прошептал так нежно, что это было едва слышно: «Да». 

 

«Тогда...  вот я».

  
И в этот миг он поднял руку и прикоснулся к ее лицу, сначала легким движением, только кончиками пальцев, перед тем как провести большим пальцем по линии ее подбородка и накрыть ее щеку своей ладонью. Она могла бы умереть, точно, но никогда еще смерть не была бы так прекрасна. Он наклонился, приближая свое лицо к ее, так медленно, что это было невыносимо. Но она ждала, пока он достигнет ее. И вот оно. Губы в губы. Это ощущение внутри нее подскочило как дикое создание, и она боготворила это так же сильно, как она боготворила его.    
  
После первого прикосновения их губ он, казалось, хотел отступить, но она наклонилась вперед, чтобы предотвратить это, и почувствовала его удивленное напряжение. Но затем ее реакция, казалось, подавила его сомнения, и он прижал свой рот крепче к ее губам. Его вторая рука выпустила ее пальцы, только чтобы подняться к ее лицу, и теперь он держал ее крепко и целовал сильнее, глубже, уверенно двигая губы, немного открывая их так, что она могла ощутить его теплое, сладкое дыхание, сливавшееся с ее собственным. Может ли жизнь быть настолько прекрасной? 

  
Это не должно прекращаться. Она хотела, чтобы этот миг длился до конца света. Он все еще целовал ее, и все ее надежды и желания находили подтверждение – он обожал ее так же, как она обожала его.   
  
Она  задавалась вопросом, может ли она слиться с ним, могут ли они сплавиться в единое целое. И когда она скользила через самую глубочайшую благодать, он оторвался от ее губ, но только для того, чтобы покрыть поцелуями ее подбородок и затем склониться ниже, целуя ее шею, которую она обнажила для него, прижимая его к себе. Его рот был открытый, почти голодный, и его жаркое дыхание, казалось, расплавляет ее кожу и вызывает в ней такое страстное желание, что она не была уверена, сможет ли пережить это. 

  
Этот гнет внутри переполнял ее и вздымался в ее чреве в бесконечном восторге.

  
Он наклонялся дальше, его рот теперь скользил по ее ключицам, и затем еще ниже к мягкому склону ее груди. «Виктория..., - бормотал он, и его голос был густым, полным его собственной страсти, - мой ангел, моя отрада…» 

  
«Да, да, - невнятно лепетала она, почти лишаясь себя, как будто приобретая новую и невероятную форму, которую она всегда искала.  - Моя отрада, мое счастье... я обожаю тебя, ты мне нужен… я хочу тебя одного». 

  
И с этим он снова вернулся к ее губам, крепко держа ее голову и целуя ее с такой силой, что она не могла и вздохнуть. Эта сила отвела ее на несколько шагов и прижала к стене и позволила ему целовать ее с такой страстью, как никогда.   
  
Она бы отдалась ему. Сейчас. В этом не было сомнений. Она должна. Он должен. Он должен взять ее и обладать ей, и она отдалась бы ему целиком и полностью. Она прижалась к нему и почувствовала, как что-то упирается в ее талию. Она подозревала, что это, и дрожь пронеслась по ее телу при осознании того, что она имела такую власть над мужчиной. Это была не власть королевы, это была власть женщины. Она была свободна как никогда раньше. 

 

Она прижалась крепче к этой силе, и он застонал, все еще целуя ее. Ей нравился этот звук, она хотела услышать его снова, поэтому она надавила еще решительней. И снова он издал самый прекрасный порочный стон, который взывал к некой первобытной силе в них обоих. Инстинктивно, не думая, ее руки поднялись к его фраку, освобождая его плечи. Сначала он позволил ей это, его собственное наслаждение было слишком всепоглощающим, но когда ее пальцы нашли его шейный платок и дернули за него, он, казалось, запнулся, заколебался. Его глаза открылись, и хотя ее поцелуи были для него наркотиком, он неожиданно и в отчаянии отстранился и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов назад. 

  
«Не останавливайся», - сквозь тяжелое дыхание умоляла она, приблизившись и беря его голову в свои ладони, пытаясь притянуть его к себе снова. Но он удержал ее, отодвигаясь назад. 

  
«Нет! Не более». 

  
Твердость его слов не оставили ей ни капли сомнений.   
 

«Но... ты наслаждался этим, разве нет? Я наслаждалась. Я обожаю тебя. Я обожаю тебя всего. Я хочу тебя всего».   
  
«Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем ты говоришь».    
  
«О, нет. Я имею понятие. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне дал то, что муж дарит своей жене. Я чувствовала это... Я чувствовала тебя...»    
  
Он отвернулся, охваченный стыдом, скрывая от нее доказательство своего желания. Его голос вернулся к нему, и он заговорил как государственный деятель, которым он был: «Виктория... ты на десятилетия моложе меня. Я увядающий политик, а ты самая красивая и многообещающая монархиня, которую эта страна видела за долгое время».  
  
Он через плечо посмотрел на нее, тяжесть долга и сожаления глубоко отпечатались на его красивом лице. «Я не могу тебе этого дать. Я не должен. Кто-то придет после меня, кто-то молодой и страстный и способный послужить тебе, как ты того заслуживаешь».

  
Горячие слезы кололи ее глаза. «Ты тот мужчина. Я хочу, чтобы тем мужчиной был только ты». 

    
«Нет, - нежно улыбнулся он.  - Ты не хочешь на самом деле».

  
«Но мне нравился наш поцелуй. Нравилось все это. Мне это так нравилось. Разве тебе это не нравилось?»   
  
«Да. Я боготворил это. Это было самым замечательным, что случилось со мной за все время, что я помню. Ты - самое замечательное, что случилось со мной... Но ты моя королева, и я буду служить тебе только так, как я должен». 

 

Чувство опустошенности разрушало ее. «Но... Я не могу этого вынести! Я не могу вынести, что не испытаю этого».

 

«Ты испытаешь это, когда придет время и с подходящим мужчиной».   

  
«Ты единственный мужчина, которого я хочу! Я не вынесу никого другого!»

  
«Нет, ты вынесешь. Ты самая сильная, самая необыкновенная женщина, которую я знаю. Ты можешь выдержать все, что угодно».   
  
«Но не твой отказ».   
  
«Отказ?» - он полностью повернулся и сделал шаг ей навстречу. Он выглядел раненым этими словами, почти что сам отвергнутым. «Почему ты так говоришь?»     
  
Всхлипывания накатывались на нее. «Ты отверг меня».   
  
«После того, что только что случилось между нами, как ты можешь назвать это отказом?»  
  
«Я хочу большего».   
  
«И ты это получишь... но не от меня».     
  
«Почему не от тебя? Разве ты не знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе? Я люблю тебя!»    
  
Он мягко улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.  
  
«Я люблю тебя! - повторила она.  – Разве ты не любишь меня тоже?»  
  
Он всматривался в нее, его глаза блестели искренностью. «Как ты думаешь, почему я это делаю?». Она застыла, ее дыхание стало прерывистым. «Кроме того, как наблюдать за смертью моего сына, отказаться от тебя – это самое тяжелое, что мне когда-либо приходилось делать в своей жизни».    
  
«Тогда не отказывайся от меня! Какой тебе прок от этого?»    
  
«Мне? Наверное, никакого. Я делаю это не ради себя... а ради страны... и ради тебя».  
  
Она снова попыталась приблизиться к нему, но он отступил за пределы досягаемости ее протянутых рук. «Пожалуйста», - попыталась она.   
  
«Нет, Виктория».    


Он привел в порядок одежду и пригладил волосы. Теперь она уже открыто плакала, слезы катились по ее щекам.

  
«Не плачь. То, что произошло между нами, никогда не исчезнет. Это всегда будет с тобой, как и со мной, и это будет  питать и поддерживать нас обоих».

  
«Правда, будет?»   
  
«Да, будет, абсолютно и безусловно, - он слегка вздохнул, затем выпрямился. -   А сейчас... я удаляюсь. Уже поздно и... Я обязан помнить, что есть страна, которой нужно руководить».   
  
Она внезапно рассмеялась сквозь слезы. Он снова остановился и сказал: «Твоя улыбка это самая безукоризненная вещь, которую я храню в своем сердце».

  
И с легкой улыбкой он зашагал к дверям. У дверей он опять повернулся к ней. «До свидания, Ваше величество».

 

«Вильям!»

  
Он посмотрел на нее через комнату.

  
«Скажи это, - произнесла она. - Скажи это. Только один раз. Если ты действительно делаешь это ради меня... скажи это. Если ты действительно веришь в это, скажи это».   
  
Он  медлил, и она видела, как его глаза блестят в свете свечей. И наконец, за миг до того, как он опустил голову и вышел из комнаты, он посмотрел ей в глаза и заявил так прямо, как в своих самых гордых высказываниях в парламенте: «Я люблю тебя». 


End file.
